Life of the new
by Heaven's dark Harbenger
Summary: Sakura... that was my old name Lily.My name is now Pinkpaw."I meowed to my dear Kittypet friend.Lily nodded and turned to leave.I gave her white shoulder a lick.Nightstorm stood behind me."We should go now, Pinkpaw."he murmured.I turned and left. Saku/?
1. The choice to leave

Life of the new

**Note: I got this idea from the ****Worriers****. I do not own the idea or the characters.**

**A/N: This is something new I wished to try! Please enjoy!**

I walked around the garden looking for that mouse I smelled, it had ran in from the forest. I caught sight of it. I crouched down so my belly touched the ground. I crept toward it as soundlessly as I could. It was cleaning itself, licking its paw then running it over its tiny head. My fur stood on end. I was so close. I leaped into the air and pounced on the small creature. It tried to run but I ended it's life quickly.

I took a deep breath to slow down my racing heart. I gave my chest a swift lick. I live in a twoleged home. I have someone that owns me. My home is right by the forest. There is said to be huge cats out there, the size of lions. "Hey! Hey, Sakura!" called a cat. I looked up on the fence post to see Lily. She is a pure white cat with some grey on her muzzle and chest. She lives a few houses down form me. She walked on the post with a hint of happiness in her dark blue eyes.

"Nice catch!" she cheered. I purred, I soaked up her praise. I like to be praised. By anyone or cat. Lily jumped down from the fence next to me. I pushed the mouse in between us. "Wanna share?" I asked. She looked up at me. "Thank you." she purred and took a small bite. I watched her eat the mouse. I heard russling in the forest. Both Lily and my ears perked. We both looked at the forest looking for cats the size of lions. It moved again.

The fur on my shoulders stood on end. Lily crouched down and hissed. I narrowed my eyes. I ran toward the fence and jumped on it then to the other side. "Sakura!" Lily called, shakily. I ignored her and continued to run after the sound. Whatever it was, it knew that I knew it was there and now it was fleeing. I ran as fast as I could.

It... was a cat in front of me. He smelled like the forest. Kind of repulsing to us kittypet cats. I screeched and jumped onto his broad back. I sank my claws into his dark blue fur. He growled and came to a halt, causing me to loose my grip and fall forward. I scrambled to my feet. I looked over to my opponent who had long thick blue fur and midnight black eyes. He glared at me.

The hair on my shoulders prickled with fear. What am I doing!?! I tried to hide my fear. The blue tom saw right through it. "Go home, kittypet!" he sneered. My fur began to prickle with anger. "All the other cats say the forest cats are supposed to be the size of lions! Boy were they wrong! You're tiny!" I sneered back. His eyes shown pure anger. "You don't know anything, _kittypet_! I'm not full grown yet, that's why!" he growled. He hunched down and hissed.

I did the same and we lunged at each other. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw two cats leap out of the bushes nearby. One was pure black, a lot bigger then the one in front of me, and the other was brown. A black tom and a brown she-cat. The she-cat grabbed the blue tom's scruff on the back of his neck and held him in place. The black tom did the same with me.

He was a little bigger then me. His powerful jaws held me in place. My back paws were a little off the ground but not by much. I felt like a little kit again. I am just about 6 full moons old. The blue tom looked surprised to see them here, holding us back. He glared at the black tom. "What are you doing here, Nightstorm!?" he growled. The brown she-cat laid him down but kept a strong paw in front of him, if he were to charge again.

The black tom, Nightstorm, laid me down and placed a large paw on my head. I looked up at it but made no attempt to move it in fear of making him mad. "Bluepaw, you were meant to be back at camp a little while ago. Greypelt is worried." he meowed in a calm voice. "Also," the she-cat butted in. "What are you doing fighting a kittypet?" she meowed. Bluepaw hissed at her. "None of your business, Dirtnose!" I looked at the She-cat. She had all brown fur with some black on her tail but with a dirt colored nose.

"Don't tell me what to do, apprentice!" she growled. "Now, what are you doing, fighting a kittypet? And why so close to a twoleged place!" she growled again, nipping at his ear. Bluepaw flinched slightly. He then sighed. "I was following a mouse and it ran into the twoleged place and this she-cat killed it then attacked me." he answered. I stomped my paw. Nightstorm removed his paw from my head.

"You dog bung! I killed the rat and caught you spying on me and my friend! I ran after you to see why you were watching us but you didn't stop so I tackled you!" I yowled. Nightstorm purred with amusement. I looked up at him. He looked down at me with black eyes. "You out ran my little brother?" he purred. "Not many can." I felt a burning sensation under the fur on my face. I had to look away.

Bluepaw huffed but didn't deny it. His tail twitched with embarrassment. I thought that I might purr too, but didn't. Dirtnose purred with amusement as well. "That's some she-cat power." I played with my paws. My ears perked. Something moved in the bushes that lead deeper into the forest. My stomach growled to remind me that I let Lily eat the rat I caught. I sighed. "Way to go." I mewed at Bluepaw. He looked at me surprised. "If you would have stopped I would be back home eating that rat!" I meowed. "That's the only _good_ stuff I get to eat. But now thanks to you I will have to eat the garbage my owners give me until another mouse shows up. Thanks." I growled and stood.

Nightstorm took one step back. "You've got spirit." Dirtnose meowed. I looked over at her. "Tell me something, do you like it in your... home?" she asked. I shook my head. "Why?" I asked. She stood as well. "You showed us that you can be a worrier. I'd have to test you a little more but I think Greystar will let you join our clan." she mewed. Nightstorm nodded his massive head. "I agree." my skin burned again.

"Ok." I mewed. "What do I have to do?" I asked. Nightstorm looked at Dirtnose. "Bring Bluepaw back to camp, also ask Greystar to come here and I will see this she-cat's potential." he meowed. Dirtnose nodded and nudged Bluepaw to move with her scared muzzle. He did as he was told but grumbled all the way, out of distance. Nightstorm watched them leave. When they were out of sight he turned to me.

"Show me your hunting skills." he commanded. I nodded. I have no clue why I'm doing what he tells me to but I just do. I began to walk around. I open my mouth to breath in the air. A scend of a bird caught my attention. I began to follow it slowly. When it came in sight I leaped on top of it and ended it's life. I looked over my pink shoulder to look at Nightstorm. He nodded. He walked over and dug a hole and dropped the dead kill in it and burried it. "For later." he murmered.

"Now, lets see how you fight." he meowed and crutched into a fighting position. My heart thudded in my chest. I did the same. The hair on my back rose to the tip. My whiskers twitched. I leaped toward the black tom. He brought up a massive paw and took a swipe at me ear. I felt the gust of air run past it. My heart jumped. My claws just barely touched his sleek black fur when he turned and kicked me shoulder with his back paw.

I brought my paw to my face and licked it quickly before charging toward him. If I pretend to attack his flank but really slam him, then maybe I could beat him. I jumped towards him and swiped at his flank . I missed but when my paws touched the dirt I pushed with all my might and slammed my smaller body agents his stronger sleeker one. He nearly lost his balance but regained it and swiped at my back and cut it. I hissed in pain but jumped onto his back and bit his shoulder. He grunted in pain and began to roll. He nearly squashed me under his weight.

My jaw grew weak and I released him now bleeding shoulder. He turned to me and sat down. He gave his shoulder a lick to easy the pain. I sat down as well. I licked my aching shoulder. My back also was sore because of his roll of doom. I stretched while Nightstorm continued to clean himself. His thin fur was all nice and neat now. I gave myself a quick wash as well.

A sound in the bushes made our ears perk and I turned around to see an old grey tom and Dirtnose emerge. "Good job." the old tom croaked. "My name is Greystar and I am the leader of the Fire Clan."

**A/N: How was it? If you like it then i will write more! Please rate and review! Live happy!**


	2. The desition that was made

Life of the new

**Note: I got this idea from the ****Worriers****. I do not own the idea or the characters.**

**A/N: WoW! This was a quick update! I'm so proud of myself! Hey, Kichijoten, I'm happy that you and your sister like it! This is for you guys and all the others that like it so far! Hey, also I'm still in the series and I was wondering, Is a queen a warrior? Please let me Know, anyone! Please enjoy!**

I looked down at my paws nervously. "Hello." I mewed not knowing anything else to do. I pushed my weight on the left paws to the right then back. A nervous habit. I looked up to the older grey tom. Greystar's eyes shown with approval. "You want to be a warrior?" he rasped in a gentle voice. Age has made itself known to the old grey tom. Suddenly I wasn't so sure about it. What about Lily? I cant just leave her and my life of luxury, can I?

This may never come again! I have to do it! I didn't trust myself to speak so I only nodded my head. I looked away from his old wise eyes. He looked up at the sky. "Hmm... Silverpelt is bright tonight... if you are serious, then come with us to my camp." he turned and began to walk to the deep area where the forest thickens. Nightstorm nudged my shoulder and walked along side me. Dirtnose dug up the kill and carried it in her jaws, she soon caught up with Nightstorm and I and fell in step.

I got so confused on the way to the camp. I followed Greystar and plus I had Nightstorm and Dirtnose on both sides of me so I never took a wrong turn. I watched my paws all the way. When all three cats came to a halt I looked up to see a tunnel that must lead into the camp. We all stalked inside. There were cats everywhere. Some a lot older then others and some were as young as kits. Some she-cats had large swollen bellies. Either way all the cats stop what they were doing and gathered around.

They were all murmuring to each other. Dirtnose left my side to place the dead bird in a pile where other small dead prey, lay. I looked around at the other cats. Most of them wrinkled their noses. I guess they one don't like me and two they don't like my stench. I stared at my paws again. Greystar jumped up to a long high rock. He called out addressing the other cats.

"As you can see this will be our newest apprentice." he croaked. All the cats began to meow over one another. "She wont do." meowed a yellow and white she-cat. Her pure blue eyes blazed with anger, though her posture betrayed nothing. I hissed at her. "Ooooohhhh! So this kittypet has some game! Well lets see then!" the yellow she-cat hissed and swiped a paw across my face. My tail flicked with anger.

I rose my shackles and hissed again. I swiped at her face. I missed her face but grazed her ear. She growled in pain but kept fighting. A plan came to me in a instant. The she-cat swiped at me. I let her hit my face. I fell to the dirt and stopped moving. I closed my eyes and released my breath. I felt all the clans eyes on me. The she-cat walked over to me and sniffed me. "Worthless." she spat.

I shot open my eyes and took a breath before biting down on her front paw. She yelped in pain. I got up quickly and pulled on her paw. I tugged harder each time. She kept stumbling forward. Finally I was close to the wall. I used all my strength and tossed her against the wall and put my paws on her shoulders. I looked her in the eye. "Yes. Yes you are." I spat back and gave her ear a warning bite before I pushed myself away and walked back over to Nightstorm. I felt drained of all energy.

I shook myself then sat down and cleaned myself when I got to Nightstorm. All the clan stared in dumbstruck. Dirtnose came up beside me and gave my should an approving lick. "Good job. I'd like to see any other cat try to get at you now." she murmured softly. I nodded and looked over to the yellow she-cat. A black she-cat was by her helping the cat to her paws. Nightstorm purred with amusement. "I like the way you think." I looked over at him then away again.

I felt both his and Dirtnose's body heat on both sides of me. The clan slowly looked from me to Greystar. His eyes were filled with sadness and hope. He looked very old like that. He finally seemed to notice the cats gazes for he looked at us and continued. "From now on she will be know as, Pinkpaw. May StarClan watch over you as a new Fire clan member. I hope that you learn our ways and be loyal to your home and clan." he meowed gently. My chest tightened. I nodded. I lowered my head respectfully. "Thank you Greystar." I meowed.

Suddenly all the clan, well most of them anyway, began to call out my name again and again. "Pinkpaw! Pinkpaw! Pinkpaw!" they cheered. I sat there looking around at them all. My chest welled up with pride. Greystar waited for the cats to quiet down before continuing. "Well, Pinkpaw, I better give you a warrior to train under. Your mentor will be... Nightstorm." my ears perked. I looked at the black tom. He purred. I couldn't stop myself. I purred along side him. "Nightstorm may you teach her the warrior code and all your knowledge, wisdom and she will become a fine warrior." Greypaw finished and looked at me with warm eyes.

Nightstorm stood up and turned to me and touched my nose with his. I closed my eyes for a moment before he stepped back. I reopened my eyes. My tail twitched excitedly. The clan cheered and then turned to continue what they were doing. Nightstorm walked over to the pile of dead animals and picked up a plump squirrel. He nodded for me to grab something. I leaned down and grabbed a mouse. What a coincidence.

We both strolled to a patch of grass in front of a large tree. We sat down and began to eat. I took a small bite and looked up at my new mentor. "Can I ask..." I stopped. He looked up at me with curious eyes. He nodded for me to continue. I looked down at my partly eaten mouse. "Ummm... Who was that yellow she-cat?" Nightstorm looked across the camp to look at the she-cat in front of the black she-cat. The black cat was giving her herbs.

"Her name is Sunpaw. And the she-cat that is helping her is our medicine cat; Chippedear." he murmured. I looked over at them. I can understand that. That black She-cat has the tip of her left ear missing. She doesn't seem to notice it at all so it must have been like that for a while. I looked over to Dirtnose. She was eating next to a small light brown apprentice. "That's Dirtnose's apprentice; Morningpaw. She's to become a warrior soon." Nightstorm continued catching me staring at the brown apperntice.

I looked over at him then to the light brown she-cat. She had black paws and a white tip on her tail and ears. She was really small next to Dirtnose. Then again I probably look the same next to Nightstorm. I looked down at my mouse and finished it up. By the time I was done, Nightstorm had been done for a long time. He only waited patiently and watched me. When we were done washing he showed me the nursery, the warriors den, the apprentices den, the entrance again, and Chippedear's den.

Getting a good look around made me realize that I am probably the most plump one here. My whiskers twitched. "Can I go say goodbye to my friend?" I murmured to Nightstorm. He stared at me for a moment before nodding and heading for the tunnel. We went through that whole confusing path all the way to my familiar home. I looked around for any sign of Lily. She suddenly came into view as she jumped over the fence and gave my face a lick. I purred. "Are you ok?! Oh my! You could have gotten hurt!" Lily panicked.

Then she noticed Nightstorm and stepped back. "I'll never see you again, Lily." I mewed. "I'm going to live in the forest." Lily looked stunned. Her tail dropped. I stared at her sadly. I would truly miss my dear kittypet friend. I had to look away from her hurt eyes. "You're leaving me? Just like that? But... how could you!?" she snapped. My heart dropped. "Do I mean anything to you, Sakura!? Do I!?" she growled. I turned my head away. Her eyes were like two frozen balls of ice.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before walking toward her. Her eyes became so sad. "Sakura... that was my old name, Lily. My name is now Pinkpaw." I mewed to my dear kittypet friend. Lily nodded her head and turned to leave. I gave her white shoulder a lick. Nightstorm stood behind me. "We should go now, Pinkpaw." he murmured. I turned and left. With him. I left my friend and my old life behind.

...

...

...

...

And, it hurt.

On our way back was when we were attacked.

**A/N: How was that? Hope you enjoyed! Have a good day!**


	3. Forgive and forget

Life of the new

**Note: I got this idea from the ****Worriers****. I do not own the idea or the characters.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I have a question! Are queens worriors? Someone please tell me! I need to know!! Please! LOL! Please enjoy!**

I smelled them before I saw them. It smelled rancid like crowfood. Nightstorm hunched down quickly, his ears flat against his skull. A cold chill ran up my spine. The fur on my shoulders stood on end. I leaned down and looked around. My ears were flat. I looked at Nightstorm. He looked around with a flame of anger in his eyes.

"_May the fire of life burn within you, little one."_

My ears perked. I looked around. What the...? I shook the thought away. "What is that smell?!" I hissed. "Sound Clan!" Nightstorm snarled. I felt hurt. He looked over at me for a moment. His tail flicked sympathetically. I turned my head away. I know that I was acting like a kit but I felt hurt by his tone. How was I to know!? I came to this whole new world just a little while ago! My whiskers twitched. The smell got worse.

"Well, it looks like Fire Clan is taking in Kittypets! What a shame! Such a... worthless clan." sneered a ginger she-cat, as she emerged from the bushes. I snorted. "Why is every she-cat in this darn forest out to get me!?" the ginger she-cat's tail twitched with annoyance. "What are you doing here, Deadeye!?" Nightstorm spat. "What are you doing so deep into Fire clan territory?!"

A gleam of defiance appeared in her pale green eyes. I stared at the she-cat. One eye was partly white. My fur stood on end again. "Here to deliver a message from Snakestar to Greystar." she purred. "What is the message?" Nightstorm growled. Deadeye shook her head. "No, no, only for Greystar." Nightstorm sheathed and unsheathed his claws. I narrowed my eyes.

Finally Nightstorm turned to me. "Go back to camp. Tell Greystar. Get his answer then return." he ordered. I nodded and ran off in the guessed direction of the camp. I followed my own scend all the way back. When I finally found it I raced inside. My heart was in my ears. "Greystar!" I called across the camp to his den. All the cats turned to look at me.

He finally emerged from his den, followed by a yellow she-cat. When he looked at me I continued. "Sound clan... here... Nightstorm... forest.... she-cat... message." I panted. The yellow she-cat twisted her head to one side said. "Huh?" I took a deep breath and tried again. "A Sound clan cat is here with Nightstorm, he's keeping her there. She has a message for you from some, Snakestar, cat." all the cats eyes widen with terror.

Greystar's eyes looked distant, like he was lost in thought. "Let me hear it." he finally desided. I nodded and ran back out of the camp to where Nightstorm was. Dirtnose, Morningpaw, and the yellow-she cat followed. I kept a little ways in lead of them. I could smell Deadeye's rancid smell. My ears flattened. The fur on my shoulders stood up. When we finally got to them, Nightstorm was bearing his fangs.

Deadeye looked amused. Nightstorm took a warning bite, close to her ear. She took a step back but still looked amused. The yellow-she cat ran up to Deadeye. "Come on, Deadeye!" she growled. Deadeye look amused. "Of course, Goldenflower." the Sound clan she-cat purred. Golenflower spat at her but made no attempt to make the matters worse.

The warriors circled around the she-cat and lead her to the camp. I followed slowly behind them. Morningpaw came up beside me. "Hello. I'm Morningpaw. It's nice to meet you." she mewed softly. I gave her a side glance. "It's nice to meet you too, Morningpaw. As you probably know I'm Pinkpaw."

Morningpaw purred. "Yep. You made a lot of fuss." I shook my fur from the cold chill that ran through me. I looked at the ground as it pasted me by. "Yeah. I guess I did." I muttered. Morningpaw's ears perked. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" she yelped. I managed a purr. "No worries."

We entered the camp and the clan instantly started hissing foul things toward the intruding she-cat. She didn't seem to mind at all. Morningpaw and I stopped at the tunnel. Nightstorm and Dirtnose stopped by the large rock. Goldenflower lead the Sound clan cat up to the den that belonged to Greystar and went inside with her. Dirtnose spat something that I could not make out and sulked away. Morningpaw followed after her mentor back to the front of the warriors den. They sat down and shared tongues.

Nightstorm looked over at me and stalked over quietly. My tail dropped. Nightstorm noticed this and flinched. I pushed the dirt with my front paw. He cautiously came closer. My ears flattened against my skull. I still didn't want to talk to him but I knew that I would have to sometime. He sat down in front of me. I twitched my whiskers.

"Pinkpaw, I'm sorry that I snapped at you." he apologized softly. My fur flared with anger. "Well I'm _sorry_ that I'm not as educated as some of the other apprentices!" I snarled. He flinched again. I sheathed and unsheathed my claws. "Do you want me to be part of your clan?" I looked at him over my shoulder. He nodded without hesitation.

I scoffed. "Well that's going to be hard when my own mentor has little patients for me!" I spat. "I don't see how that's possible! If you didn't want me to be here, then you should have said so!" I added bitterly. Nightstorm looked down at his paws. By now most of the clan was staring. I shook my head. I felt so bad. I shouldn't have said that.

"Listen, this is so new for me. I want to do this, but I need you to be patient with me! Please! I want to know this life! I want to be free!" I begged turning to him. I felt a pang of sadness in my heart. He looked like a tiny kit again. The horror in his eyes... what was wrong? Did... did he ever experience anything like this before? Is that why he is so affected? I slowly crept over to him.

"Nightstorm?" I mewed. My ears were tight against my skull. His eyes were distant. He was looking past me to a place far far away from us now. I gave his shoulder a small lick. He blinked and looked at me with his large sad eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm not on good ground with Deadeye. Something in the past that I would rather not talk about but, I want to help you. I want to be your mentor. I promise that I will be better." he vowed. I blinked gratefully. We both let out purrs of happiness.

That was until there was a yowl of pain in Greystar's den.

**A/N: How was it? Please answer the question at the top! have a good day and thank you Kichijoten for your support! Rate and review! (throws cookies to readers!)**


	4. Deadeye's words of terror

Life of the new

**Note: I got this idea from the ****Worriers****. I do not own the idea or the characters.**

**A/N: Good news! I'm ALIVE!! (Ohhhs! heard in background) Well fine! (Sulks in corner) Enjoy, I guess.**

My heart dropped. The fur on my shoulders rose up. I could see the same thing happen to Nightstorm. He gave me a quick glance. "Come on!" and charged off toward the Highrock. I ran as fast as I could to keep up. And he praised me for being able to catch his brother! Gosh! He runs fast. We joined the rest of the clan at the bottom of the rock.

I heard growling on all sides of me. I looked over my shoulder to see Bluepaw. My ears twitched. He was crouched in the fighting position, but this eager cat wont be going anywhere because his long blue tail was trapped under a large grey paw. I looked at the cat that was holding him back. He was all grey but a splotch of black over his right eye. I looked at the eye. There was a cut through it but the eye was unhindered. The only thing that was out of order was that the eye had deep red veins running through it. A chill of fear ran through my back.

Suddenly he looked at me. "Hello, I'm Greypelt." he meowed. My ears perked. Greypelt? I took a quick glance at Bluepaw then back to Greypelt. "I'm Pinkpaw." he nodded and looked back to Greystar's den. I looked up there too. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Deadeye came into view and landed on the rock with a hard thump.

The ginger she-cat climbed to her paws. Suddenly out of the darkness of the cave Goldenflower appeared. Her teeth bared. "Watch what you say from now on you waste, or I'll scratch the other side of your face!" Goldenflower hissed. Deadeye stared at her. She shook her fur and turned to leave. I got a look at the side of her face. 3 huge, long and deep gashes were along the side of her head.

Another cold chill ran through me. The rest of the clan hissed and growled at her as she past them by. We she came to me, she stopped and looked at me. A chill ran up my spine. My ears flatten to my skull. She bared her fangs at me. "Think of yourself all high and mighty now, Kittypet! But your day will come, and I'll be there and you'll be dead." she hissed. My fur stood up. "Down! If you threaten me like that again, I will give you a wound that your medicine cat wound be able to heal! It will hurt so bad that my clan will sob! I promise you! I will do anything to protect my clan and if that means ripping you apart with my own jaws then fine! Now go away your not wanted here!" I snarled. Cheers past through the clan.

She rose her head and bit back a snarl. "We'll just see now wont we... Pinkpaw the kittypet." with that she turned and walked out of sight. My fur lowered and I sat down. I licked my chest in hopes of stopping the fear that was bubbling up inside me. I felt Nightstorm nudge my shoulder and purred. "Love the spirit." he purred as he rubbed his head over mine. Pride welled up in my chest and I purred back.

After a moment we stopped to look at Goldenflower who was pacing on the highrock. "What happened to Greystar?!" Dirtnose yelled. "Is he ok?!" her apprentice yelled even more frantic. Goldenflower stopped pacing and turned to us. She looked down at me. "I will let you all know soon enough. For now, Pinkpaw can you please come with me." she meowed. My ears flattened. Nightstorm nudged me again but this time toward Goldenflower. All the rest of the clan watched me as I walked over to highrock and jumped up next to Goldenflower.

She nodded to me and pointed to the small little opening that lead into Greystar's den. I walked into it to see Greystar laying in his moss bed staring to a place far far away. I almost didn't want to know what he wanted. I sat down in front of him and called out to him. "Greystar?" I mewed. He stared forward for a moment longer before turning to me.

His eyes instantly softened. "Pinkpaw, I would like you to come to the gathering tomorrow night." my ears perked. I'd heard abut it! Awesome! I nodded my head. He let out a purr and closed his eyes. "Could I please have a rest?" he meowed softly already half asleep. I nodded and walked ack to the highrock and jumped off so I landed next Nightstorm. I looked over at him. He stared at me curiously. "I get to go to the gathering tomorrow night!" I could hardly contain my happiness. Once again Nightstorm purred.

All the cats left when Goldenflower said that Deadeye just spoke out towards Greystar is all. I sort of didn't believe it but whatever. We went back to the rock we were at before when Dirtnose came trotting up to us. "Hey, um... you two wouldn't know where Morningpaw is, would you?" she mewed. We both shook our heads. She shook her head and stalked away. "I wonder where Morningpaw is? Why would she just leave without telling Dirtnose?" I murmered.

Nightstorm shook his head. "I'm not sure but she must have a good reason." I nodded at least... I hope. Deadeyes words echoed through my head.

"_We'll just see now won't we... Pinkpaw the kittypet?"_

A chill ran up my spine that made my fur stand on end. What did she mean?

**A/N: (Jumps out of corner) How was that?!!? I have something really good planed for the next chapter. But!!! I need 6 Reviews from different people to show that you all still like it cause I didn't get any last chapter!! So Please rate and review!**


End file.
